Will You Remember Me In the End
by Loveless1310
Summary: The battle is finally over but at what cost? Find out how everyone's lives are altered by the final battle and what has taken place.
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask where this came from because I really don't remember... I wrote this around 2-3 years ago and am finally posting it. I hope you all enjoy^^

* * *

Will You Remember Me In the End?

Chapter 1

There was blood everywhere, giant gashes in the ground, and hundreds of demon body parts scattered around. In the middle of all the wreckage and destruction was a girl, down on her knees, crying incessantly. Next to her, laying motionless on his back, was her beloved dog hanyou. Across the battle field was a monk holding a seriously injured demon slayer. Kagome was replaying the battle over and over in her mind trying to figure out how it ended like this. She pictured the last moments of the battle with Naraku.

Naraku stabbed Inuyasha through the heart with one of his sword like arms. Inuyasha had been injured many times during his fight with Naraku and had lost a lot of blood. He knew deep down that he would not survive this battle but would not rest until he killed Naraku. With the last of his strength he used his sediment borage. Even though Inuyasha was dying his sediment borage was stronger then it had ever been. It went straight for Naraku's heart. He tried to protect himself with his collection of demon body parts but to no avail. The sediment borage broke through the body parts and hit Naraku's heart straight on. Kagome watched all of this and was shocked at how powerful Inuyasha had gotten. With Naraku's heart destroyed his body started to disintegrate. Inuyasha watch until Naraku was no more. All of Inuyasha's strength was gone. He had killed Naraku and avenged Kikyo's death, but there was still one thing left he needed to do. Kagome got up and started walking toward him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha saw her coming and gave her a faint smile in return then collapsed to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran to his side. She got to him and kneeled beside him. He looked up into her eyes as they were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as tears ran down Kagome's cheeks.

"For what?" Kagome asked trying to keep the fear and sadness she felt out of her voice.

"For everything. For putting you in danger all the time. For always running off to see Kikyo even though I knew it would hurt you when I did." tears came to his eyes as he said these things. "You were always by my side even when I didn't want you to be because I was afraid you would get hurt. You cried for me. You helped me trust other people again. You took away my pain." Inuyasha struggled to say what he had been hiding for so long. "Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. I… I …love you Kagome. I love you so much."

These are the words Kagome had wanted to hear for so long, but hearing him say it meant he knew he was going to die and accepted it. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said through her tears. Inuyasha smiled and cried as he took his final breath and drifted off to a never ending sleep.

* * *

Short, I know but the next chapters aren't any longer and I don't feel like rewriting it to add stuff on to it. So as I said, I hope you like it and will come back to read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagura had been watching the battle from above and couldn't believe Naraku was dead. 'I am finally free!' she thought excitedly. She floated down to the ground and landed softly not far from Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Kagura with a furious look in her tear filled eyes. She grabbed her bow and an arrow, which were right next to her.

"I don't want to fight you I just wanted to thank you. You and your friends have freed me from Naraku. I am very grateful." Kagura said to Kagome.

Kagome was taken aback. 'So Kagura hated Naraku too' she thought. "What will you do now that you're free?" Kagome asked trying to keep the anger and sadness out of her voice.

"If you're worried about me terrorizing villages or maybe coming after you, don't. I'm not interested in being around anyone. I will stay where it is high and that no human would dare go." At this there was a big gust of wind and Kagura was gone.

"Kagome! We must get Sango to the nearest village. She is severely injured." Miroku said from across the battle field. Kagome looked over to them and saw Sango was bleeding profusely. Miroku carried Sango to where Kagome and the fallen Inuyasha were.

"Is Inuyasha ok?" he asked. At this Kagome cried even more.

"He… he's… Inuyasha's dead!" Kagome managed to say through her sobs. Miroku fell to his knees and looked at Inuyasha's cold lifeless body.

Miroku said a prayer to help Inuyasha's soul find peace. When he finished he got up and turned away from Kagome. He felt something hard hit him then blacked out.

* * *

This is still short. I'm sorry! I'll update sooner with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

And the next chapter is up! Enjoy everyone and I'm sorry if I spell any of the names wrong...

* * *

Chapter 3

When Kagome woke up she had a very bad headache. She was in a hut, very much like Kaede's, though she knew it wasn't. She looked around and saw Miroku not far from her. She crawled over to him and noticed all his wounds were bandaged. "Miroku, Miroku wake up."

Miroku woke up with a jolt. He looked around, dazed and confused. "Kagome? What happened? Where is Inuyasha and Sango?" Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart when Miroku said Inuyasha's name. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Miroku saw this and looked down. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream." There was silence between them for a few minutes but it was broken when a woman walked through the door. "Oh! You're awake. Thank goodness!"

"Where are our friends?" Miroku asked politely.

"The other woman that was with you was seriously injured and is in another hut resting and the fox child is with her." The woman said as sweetly as she could under the circumstances.

"What about the other man that was with us?" Miroku asked.

The woman looked confused, then a look of comprehension spread across her face. "Ah yes, the men who brought you in said you were gathered around the body of a dog hanyou. They left the body there and came back here with you three."

'They left Inuyasha's body in that battle field. How could they do that?!' Kagome's eyes were over flowing with tears again. She ran out of the hut and looked around for a moment before running in the direction of the battle field.

She didn't know how she knew she just knew and ran. Her tears blurred her vision and she finally collapsed. "Inuyasha!" She screamed to the silence. "How could you leave me?! Why didn't you just stop fighting? Why?!" She screamed and sobbed even harder.

After what seemed like an eternity she got up and started walking in the direction of the battle field. When she got there, the blood had sunken into the ground and gave it a red tint. The demon parts were still scattered in various places. And Inuyasha's body was no where to be found.

* * *

Dun, dun, duhhhh. Cliff hangers are kinda fun. Find out what happens next in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the update has taken so long. I've been busy. I'm only planning on 3 more chapters then I'll be done with this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha's body was gone! For a second she thought that maybe he wasn't really dead and that he had gone to find her but then reality set in. 'A demon must have come and devoured him.' The thought made Kagome sick.

She suddenly felt the Shikon Jewel. She went to where it was. It was glowing a tainted black color. She reached down to get it and purified it with her touch. She looked at the small shining jewel in her hand. "This is what started everything. This is why Kikyo died and why Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't live happily ever after. It's also the reason I'm here. The reason Inuyasha and I started traveling together and eventually fell in love. Everything that came in contact with a shard of the Shikon Jewel was only met with pain, sadness, and death. But now its back with me and I wont allow anyone else to get hurt by it."

She looked around the battle field and found her bike. It was in good condition so she got on and headed back to the village. Before she left she took one last look at the destruction. As she turned to leave a few tears fell from her eyes.

Kagome rode her bike back to the village. "Kagome! You're back!" Shippo came running toward her. 'He looks like he's been crying' she thought as he got closer. "Is It true? Is he really dead?!" Shippo asked as soon as he got to Kagome. She knew _he_ was Inuyasha and she slowly nodded her head. At this Shippo burst into tears.

"Shippo, do you know where they're keeping Sango?" Kagome asked trying not to cry herself. Shippo nodded and walked back to one of the huts. Kagome fallowed him and went in the hut.

It was identical to the one she was in earlier.

She saw Sango laying near the back of the hut with Kirara right beside her. Kagome kneeled down beside her, relived that Sango was alive. Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kagome sadly. "Are you alright Sango?" Kagome asked

"I'm doing alright. What about you? How are you holding up?" Kagome knew Miroku must have told Sango about Inuyasha.

She gave Sango a sad half smile and said "He died smiling knowing that I love him. All I want now is for his spirit to finally rest."

After a week in the village they were ready to go back to Kaede's village. They thanked the people who had taken care of them and then left. After a few days of traveling they made it back to Kaede's village.

They told her that Naraku and Inuyasha were both dead and that the Shikon Jewel was back with Kagome. After they finished their story Kagome decided that she would go back to her own time for a while.

She walked through the forest, reflecting on the past several days. She got to the well and looked down into it. She let a single tear roll down her cheek and jumped down the well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[The night of the battle]

After Kagura left the battle field she went to find Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to help the people who freed her and knew Sesshomaru could bring Inuyasha back to life. She had a hard time finding Sesshomaru but finally found him a few miles from the battle field. She knew Naraku's scent must have brought him this close. She floated down to see him. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I bring news of Naraku and your brother, Inuyasha."

He looked somewhat annoyed but allowed her to continue.

"The final battle was held this night and Naraku is dead. But with a great loss, your brother, Inuyasha, was slain in the posses. He managed to kill Naraku while he was dying himself."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically. He did not think Inuyasha had the power to kill Naraku. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kagura looked at him. "I thought you would like to know that your brother and your enemy are both dead."

"Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru asks as he looks at her with piecing gold eyes.

Kagura could not hide her true reason for coming any longer. "I come to ask a favor of you. You have the sword of healing. It can save one hundred lives."

"I will _not_ bring Naraku back for you!" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want you to. I am finally free of him. I'm glad he's dead." Kagura retorted.

"Then what? You want me to bring back Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Yes. He freed me from Naraku but died in the end. I would like to repay him somehow. Please, will you help me?" Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

By the time Sesshomaru and the others arrived at the battle field, Inuyasha's friends were no where to be seen. Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's body and took out his Tenseiga. He saw the demons of the underworld gathering around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru swung his sword toward Inuyasha and killed the demons.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened as his heart started to beat again. A tear rolled down his face as he started to breath once more. He looked at the people around him. He jumped up immediately then kneeled holding his still wounded chest and stomach.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is seriously injured." Rin said a little frightened. "We have to take care of him or he'll die again." Sesshomaru nodded and put the now unconscious Inuyasha on his two headed dragon.

Three days later Inuyasha was almost completely healed. Though his body was healed he wasn't. For some reason he had forgotten Kagome and his other friends. He remembers traveling with a few people but not who they were or how he felt about them. All he could remember clearly was being sealed to the tree by Kikyo.

The fourth day after the battle Inuyasha was walking in the forest, trying desperately to remember the people Sesshomaru and Kagura had told him about. He suddenly smelled something very familiar. He followed the scent to a small village. There he saw what looked like a demon slayer, a monk, and a strangely dressed priestess. They were thanking the villagers and getting ready to leave.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He ran back to where Sesshomaru was and thanked him and said he was now leaving.

'They couldn't have gotten to far." Inuyasha thought. And sure enough he found them a little ways away from the village. He followed them at a distance. He was a little afraid that they weren't his friends.

After following them for several days they finally came upon Kaede's village. They went into her hut and stayed there for a while. Then the strangely dressed priestess came out and went into the forest. Something in the back of Inuyasha's mind told him to follow her.

She finally came to a very old looking well. She looked down the well and Inuyasha could smell her tears. She took a deep breath and jumped down the well.

* * *

Happy now? I didn't kill off for to long lol And only two more chapters after this!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy and stuff.

Only one more chapter after this one!

Hope you enjoy this one^^

* * *

Chapter 6

Inuyasha watched in shock. 'She didn't just do that did she?!' he thought. He jumped down to the well and looked down it. She wasn't there. All he could see was a little shining light at the bottom. He couldn't understand it where is she? Something inside him told him to follow her then he got flashes of him and her going down and coming out of he well. He didn't know what to think of what he just saw or remembered but he decided to go down the well.

He didn't hit the bottom of the well as he expected he would. Instead he was surrounded by a bright light and then he landed on the ground.

'That was weird' Inuyasha thought. He looked up and saw that there was a roof over the well. He smelled the air, everything was different. There were strange and alien smells everywhere. He caught a smell he recognized and jumped out of the well.

He went to the door and opened it. He fallowed the scent to a house. He saw an open window on the second floor and jumped in.

'this room reeks with her smell' he thought. He looked around and saw a picture on a desk. He saw himself, the girl he was following, and two other people he didn't recognize. One was a child with black hair wearing a blue sweater, the other an older looking woman wearing a nice dress. 'So she is my friend' he thought putting down the picture.

He heard footsteps coming toward the room he was in. he quickly went out the window and onto the roof. The girl he followed here came in the room. She took the picture that he himself had just looked at. She took it and laid on her bed.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered to the picture. She started crying and for some reason he wanted to stop her crying. He wanted to tell her its all going to be ok. "Why did you have to avenge Kikyo's death and wined up dying in the end?"

Kikyo? He knew that name. He thought he loved her but she betrayed him. Suddenly a name popped into his head. "Kagome?" he asked standing right outside the window. Kagome sat up immediately and looked at the window. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" she said slowly, not believing what she saw. "You're… I saw… how? Why aren't you dead?"

Inuyasha stepped inside the window. Kagome backed away. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Why do I feel connected to you? I don't remember anything about you but I feel very close to you."

Kagome took a step closer to Inuyasha and asked "how are you alive? I watched you die."

"It was Sesshomaru and a woman named Kagura's doing. Sesshomaru saved me with his Tenseiga and Kagura and a little girl named Rin took care of me. I left them several days ago and followed you and your friends to Kaede's village and then followed you to this strange place."

Kagome looked a little confused. 'Why would Kagura and Sesshomaru help Inuyasha? Is it because he killed Naraku?' "You don't remember anything? Nothing? Shippo, Sango, Miroku. You don't remember them? You don't remember… me?" Kagome choked out the last word as tears once again formed in her eyes. She collapsed on the floor and put face in her hands. She was crying for two reasons, one was the fact that Inuyasha was alive, two was that he didn't remember anything.

Inuyasha kneeled beside her and put his arms around her. "Please, please don't cry over me." Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha was holding her and trying to comfort her. She cried into his red kimono.

"I thought I had lost you forever. Life seemed dull and pointless if you weren't with me. I felt empty, alone, and very scared. I was overcome by pain and misery. The darkness overwhelmed me." Inuyasha held her tighter to let her know he was there and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. 'Is this really the Inuyasha I knew? He seems so different.' Kagome thought as she was tightly held in his arms.

The silence was broken when Inuyasha heard the door open. He quickly got up and got ready for an attack.. "Someone is here." he said.

Kagome started laughing. "Its probably just my mom and Sota. I'll go see." Sure enough when Kagome went downstairs, followed closely by Inuyasha, she saw her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Kagome and Inuyasha, how are you?" Mrs. Higarashi smiled sweetly at them.

"Hi mom. Hi Sota." she added as she saw her little brother come through the door.

Sota smiled at them and ran up to give them both hugs. Inuyasha jumped away from him when her tried to hug him. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sota asked, looking a little worried.

"Sota, he doesn't know who you are." Kagome said looking down.

"WHAT?!" Sota practically screamed. "WHY?!"

Kagome lied and said he had been fighting a demon and got badly injured and for some strange reason lost his memory. She wouldn't tell them he died and was brought back to life.

Kagome only stayed at her house for a few hours then her and Inuyasha went back down the well. Kagome thought that bringing him back to his own era would help him recover his memories.

* * *

So, I don't know if I've been spelling any of this stuff right but I tried lol.

Hope you enjoyed it^^ Almost done


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter for this fic.

I would like to thank all those who've stuck with me through this little journey. And special thanks to myInuYasha15 who've been there from chapter one ^^ I appreciate all your reviews.

And, now, to the final chapter of my beloved story!

* * *

Chapter 7

It was a little shocking to Sango and Miroku when they saw Kagome had returned so soon but what was more shocking was the person, or should I say half-demon, that followed her.

"Kagome… I don't understand…" Miroku stuttered.

"It was Sesshomaru and Kagura. They brought him back to life after we left." Kagome said with a smile.

Miroku and Sango exchanged confused looks. "Sesshomaru _hates_ Inuyasha, why would he save him?" Sango asked, puzzled.

"Inuyasha defeated Naraku, I guess that made him worthy enough for Sesshomaru to save him." Kagome said.

Miroku went up to Inuyasha, who kinda backed away from the monk. Miroku looked at Kagome, puzzled.

"Oh, he lost his memory so he doesn't know who any of us are." Kagome said very casually.

"Then why did he follow you?" Sango asked, even more confused.

"Well, he doesn't exactly know who we are but he does have some scattered memories. They're kinda fuzzy so he cant really figure them out yet." Kagome tried to explain. "I thought that bringing him back here would help him recover his memories faster."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and spoke "Hello Inuyasha, my name is Miroku and this is Sango. We are your friends."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that asked 'Can I trust them?' Kagome sighed slightly and said "Yes Inuyasha, you can trust them."

At this moment Shippo came running up to Kagome, happy that she came back. He stopped immediately when he saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?!" Shippo shouted and ran to Inuyasha. Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight. Shippo saw this, stopped and stared, horrified that Inuyasha was ready to attack him.

He ran behind Kagome and whimpered. "What's wrong with Inuyasha and why isn't he dead?"

Kagome told Shippo what happened to Inuyasha after they had left the battle field. They then went to Kaede's hut, where Kagome repeated the story yet again.

Night came swiftly and they were all pretty tired when the sun set. Everyone but Inuyasha slept in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was still not ready to trust them completely and figured that if he was outside it would be easier to escape if they tried to kill him, so he slept on the roof.

The next morning Inuyasha woke from a terrible nightmare. The people he just met had been killed by a man that had long black hair, a spider on his back, and stolen demon body parts that made him indestructible. No matter what Inuyasha did he couldn't defeat this enemy. He couldn't save his friends. He went spiraling into darkness and finally woke up.

Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and checked in the hut. Everyone was there. He sighed in relief and went into the forest, not wanting to go back to sleep.

Kagome woke a short time later. She was breathing heavily from the nightmare she had just had. Inuyasha had regained his memories only to say that he was going to go find Kikyo and go die with her so they could be together forever. Kagome, extremely shaken from her dream decided to not go back to sleep. She went for a walk instead.

She went into the forest and just wondered around aimlessly until she found herself at a small river type thing she never knew was there. She sat down by it and thought about all the things that had happened in the last few weeks. Everything from finding Naraku and the final battle to what just happened the day before.

She let a few tears stream down her face as she looked into the clear moving water. "I'm truly happy that Inuyasha is alive and well but I'm scared that if he regains his memories he will go try to find Kikyo again and that the dream I just had will come true." Kagome was talking to no one in particular, she just needed to get some thoughts out of her head. Little did she know that she was being over heard by Inuyasha.

"I want him to be happy but if he leaves again I don't know how I'd survive. I was already thinking of how to get out of this life before he showed up at my window. There to save me like always." Kagome continued.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to listen to her talk about killing herself. He came into her sight of vision and said "Please don't say such things as you wanting to kill yourself. I don't remember everything but I know that if anything happen to you I would not be able to go on. I know that I would gladly lay my life on the line to save yours."

Kagome looked up suddenly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She thought she was alone and didn't want anyone to hear what she just said. She smiled as brightly as she could but the happiness never really reached her eyes. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't worry about me just work on trying to get your memories back."

Inuyasha almost cringed at the ridiculously fake smile and replied "Tell me what the dream you had was about."

Kagome was taken aback for a moment. The old Inuyasha never asked about her nightmares. But she knew that he wasn't really asking her to tell him, it was more of a demand. So with a reluctant sigh she explained the dream in which he went out to find Kikyo so they could die together, leaving Kagome completely alone.

When Kagome had finished her explanation of her dream Inuyasha was staring at her with a sad, almost smile on his face. "You think that I would just leave you alone to go die with Kikyo? I'm sorry for what I've done in the past to make you think I would go die with her." And with that he wrapped his arms around Kagome for the second time in as many days. "I'm sorry Kagome. I promise that if I can help it and if you allow it, I will never leave your side, even to be with Kikyo. I love you more then I could ever love her." With that he kissed Kagome gently on the lips.

Kagome never expected this and just melted into his arms. She didn't know when Inuyasha would regain all his memories but the words he spoke were with such resolve that she couldn't help but believe him. She knew they would be together for a very long time.

* * *

And it's finished!!! I really don't plan on taking this any further. Anyone else can continue it from here but I can't find anything else to say.

This is my first completed chapter fic and I love it and hope all of you did as well^^


End file.
